Whether in a home, at work, in a garage, or in a shed, storage options are desirable. Shelving provides one such storage option that is useful for many spaces. In some cases, brackets are designed to hang on a wall and provide support for mounting a shelf thereon. However, there is a need for improved brackets for shelving, including a need for inexpensive and aesthetically pleasing brackets.